Jugando a Cupido
by dientesblancos
Summary: "¡[...]cualquier persona que le presente a Blaine será mucho mejor que las tuyas!" (Dalton!Au; post-"Superhéroes e Historias sobre Ellos"; Kurt/Sebastian; Blaine/?)


**Dalton!Au; Parte del universo de "Sobre Dibujos en Cuadernos", cronológicamente tiempo después de "Superhéroes e Historias sobre ellos".  
Kurt/Sebastian; Blaine/? (para no spoilear el final, así que lean bajo el riesgo de ****_"cualquier ship probable")._**

* * *

El término _"tres es multitud"_ nunca fue un problema para Kurt y Sebastian, cuando incluían a Blaine en sus citas, tras ponerse de novios. El sujeto era una persona muy importante en la vida de ambos, e incluso sus peleas más recientes se habían vuelto sobre_ "quién es la persona favorita de Blaine"._

- ¡Él fue_ MI_ mejor amigo primero! - Exclama Sebastian.

- ¡Y eso fue porque no sabía que podía encontrar algo mejor! ¡Claramente Blaine me prefiere a _mí_! - Le responde Kurt a los gritos.

Blaine por su parte se tapa los oídos, achicando los hombros en un intento de hacerse pequeño y que la gente no lo mire, mientras sus mejores amigos discuten en medio de un centro comercial.

A Blaine, Kurt a notado, si le molesta ser _"el tercero". _Y de a poco comienzan las excusas elaboradas para evitar ir en sus citas, y pasa cada vez menos tiempo en la habitación que comparte con Sebastian, en un intento desesperado por no encontrarlos besándose.

Kurt sabe que es difícil ser _el soltero_, cuando todos tus amigos comienzan a entrar en relaciones (Kurt lo entiende, a él le ocurría en Mckinley). No solo Kurtbastian ocurrió en los últimos meses, si no que Jeff y Nick se enamoraron, Wes y David consiguieron novias nuevas, e incluso Thad se mensajea con un chico misterioso del que aún no han podido averiguar la identidad (no por mucho Thad, _no por mucho_). El amor rodea a todos los alumnos de Dalton, menos a Blaine Anderson.

_Pero Kurt Hummel tiene una idea… _

- Oye, estaba pensando que podría presentarle algún chico a Blaine… - Comenta a su novio, mientras ambos hacen la tarea.

- ¿Y por qué haríamos eso? - Inquiere Sebastian, volteando a mirarlo con una ceja inclinada.

- ¿No has notado que ha estado muy decaído últimamente? De todas maneras, dije que _YO_ lo haría, tu no estas incluido en el plan… -

- ¿Por qué _NO_? - Sebastian parece ofendido por aquello. - Soy su mejor amigo, se lo que le conviene. -

- Error, _eras_ su mejor amigo, ahora alguien mucho mejor ocupa su lugar. - Kurt se saca los anteojos y lo mira con fuego en los ojos. Esto se está por convertir en otra pelea de _"quién es el mejor amigo de Blaine". _- Además, seguro cualquier persona que le presentes será un idiota con el libido acelerado. -

- ¡Al menos no le presentare princesitas de fantasía a las que les gusta_ Crepúsculo_! -

- ¡¿Qué insinúas con eso?!-

- ¡Qué cualquier persona que le presente a Blaine será mucho mejor que las tuyas! ¡Puedo apostarlo! -

- ¡DE ACUERDO! -

_Blaine estaba frito. _

No fue una sorpresa que al día siguiente Sebastian se le acercara con una gran sonrisa y le pasara un brazo por los hombros. Blaine rodo los ojos hacia un costado, y suspiro exasperado.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Pregunto directamente.

- Blaine, mi _MEJOR_ amigo, ¿Por qué crees que quiero algo? -

- Tienes esa sonrisa que solo pones cuando quieres convencerme de un idea tonta… -

- Bueno, si vengo a convencerte, pero esta idea NO es tonta. - Aseguró. - Yo, _Sebastian Smythe_, te he conseguido una CITA A CIEGAS. -

- ¡¿Qué hiciste _qué_?! - Abrió grandes los ojos. Luego de unos segundos lo observo de una manera sospechosa. - Dime que este no es otro de tus juegos con Kurt…. -

Sebastian le tomo los hombros con las manos y lo miro con cara de pena.

-_ Blainers_, soy tu mejor amigo… yo… solo quiero que seas feliz, se como lo que sucedió con Je-… _"el innombrable"_, te lastimo… ¡Pero esta es tu oportunidad de volver al juego!-

Blaine suspiro, sabiendo que no podía salirse de esta.

- Esta bien… - Acepto finalmente, y observo como Sebastian vitoreaba en silencio.

De todas maneras_, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?_

**.**

- ¡Acabo de conocer al sujeto más descerebrado, maleducado, poco caballero, e _INSOPORTABLE_ de todo el universo! - Exclamó Blaine entrando a la habitación en la noche, después de su cita, mientras Kurt y Sebastian estaban acurrucados viendo una película de terror.

Los gritos de Blaine iban en sincronía con la escena de asesinato sangrienta.

Kurt levanto los ojos para ver a su novio, diciéndole de manera silenciosa _"te lo dije"._

- ¿Qué? - Sebastian miro a Blaine extrañado. - ¿Cómo puede ser? Jesse parecía muy simpatico cuando hable con el por facebook… -

- ¡¿Me hiciste tener una cita con un sujeto que conociste en _FACEBOOK_?! -

- Aguarden… - Kurt los detuvo. - _¿De qué Jesse estamos hablando?_ -

La cita de Blaine con _Jesse St James_ había sido un desastre. Se habían encontrado en Breadsticks para comer, y aunque la primera impresión había sido _"wow, este sujeto es guapo", _cuando el exvocalista de Vocal Adrenaline abrió la boca, todo se fue al _carajo_. Lo que tenía en apariencia y talento musical, le restaba de neuronas en el cerebro y delicadeza. Lo peor de todo, es que le hizo pagar toda la cena a Blaine.

Kurt luego paso a contar la experiencia que habían tenido con ese sujeto junto a los New Directions. _Definitivamente ahora le mandaría un mensaje a Rachel para contarle que su ex había salido del closet._

- ¿Yo qué iba a saber que este Jesse era el mismo que había engañado a tu amiga? - Refunfuño Sebastian de brazos cruzados, mientras Blaine se acomodaba junto a ellos para ver como degollaban a una mujer en la pantalla.

Esta sería una larga noche de películas de terror.

**.**

El fin de semana, cuando Blaine se encontraba en una tienda de discos viendo las novedades, una voz lo llamo por detrás.

- ¡Blaine, _que sorpresa_! -

Se volteo para ver a Kurt, arrastrando junto a él a un rubio de anteojos, con expresión confundida.

- Ah, hola Kurt _y…_ - Miro al desconocido. Cuando el chico estaba a punto de abrir la boca con una sonrisa, Kurt lo interrumpió.

- ¡Chandler Kiehl! Lo conocí hace unas semanas, un sujeto _muy _divertido, seguro se llevaran de maravilla… -

- Un placer… - Blaine sonrió, aunque se encontraba extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

Chandler de nuevo estaba por corresponder al saludo, pero Kurt volvió a hablar.

- Bueeno, miren la hora, ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Pero ustedes sigan conociéndose! - Rió de una manera exagerada y salió corriendo.

Los dos chicos miraron perturbados como Kurt se alejaba de manera tan extraña, pero luego prosiguieron a charlar.

Kurt se quedo fuera de la tienda, observando por el vidrio transparente como ambos interactuaban, por más que no podía escucharlos. Estuvieron un rato largo de esa manera, y pronto llegó Sebastian trayéndole un café.

- ¿Y cómo va tu plan? ¿Tu amigo nerd ya lo conquisto? - Pregunto Sebastian sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Kurt le quito el café bruscamente de la mano.

- Bueno, al menos parece que está yendo mucho mejor que _tú _intento, _gracias._ -

Blaine salió poco tiempo después, y se sorprendió al verlos afuera.

- ¿Kurt? Pensé que te habías ido… -

- Si, iba a encontrarme con Sebastian afuera _jajaja_ pero decidimos esperar a ver si salías… no queríamos interrumpirte, parecías muy interesado en tu charla con Chandler… - Kurt le guiño un ojo. Sebastian rodo los ojos con hastío.

Blaine suspiro desganado, lo que les llamó la atención.

- Si, es un sujeto muy divertido, tenías razón… quizás me apresure en preguntarle si quería salir alguna vez, me dijo que no estaba interesado… - Kurt quedo boquiabierto. Sebastian contuvo la risa. - Pero me dio su número por si alguna vez quería que nos juntaremos en grupo… _como amigos_… -

Al parecer el marcador seguía 0 a 0.

**.**

Cuando Sebastian conoció al nuevo estudiante transferido de Colorado, _Hunter Clarington_, a pesar de su extraña fascinación por los gatos, de inmediato se hicieron buenos amigos. Ambos tenían esa cierta actitud de chico malo que los hacía congeniar perfectamente.

El problema es que había cierto detalle de Hunter del que Sebastian aún no estaba enterado.

Y cuando encerró a Hunter y Blaine en un armario esperando que acabaran besándose alocadamente, no espero que al salir ambos estuvieran completamente enojados con él.

Al parecer su nuevo amigo no era ni remotamente bi-curioso (ósea, _heterosexual_).

**.**

A Kurt luego se le ocurrió convencer a Blaine y Trent de que tuvieran una cita.

Ambos habían sido amigos durante años, estaban solteros, eran caballerosos, les gustaba la música, y eran _gays_, lo cual claramente era lo fundamental en el asunto.

Kurt espero durante horas sentado en la cama de Blaine, esperando a que su amigo regresara de su cita, mientras Sebastian desde su cama le arrojaba bolas de papel al cabello para molestarlo.

Seguramente Kurt estaba más nervioso que el mismo Blaine sobre este asunto.

Pero cuando por fin llegó, observo a su amigo con una sonrisa triste.

- Se que tienes la mejor intención Kurt, pero es imposible que Trent y yo nos veamos de otra manera que de amigos… igual la pase bien, a diferencia que en _otra_ cita… -

- ¡Ay, vamos! - Exclamó Sebastian. - ¡Fue un error, no volverá a suceder! -

- Mientras no vuelvas a encerrarme con Hunter y su gato en el armario del conserje… -

- ¡La tercera es la vencida! -

Blaine rogaba que no hubiera tercera.

**. **

Los tres se encontraban una semana después en una muestra de beneficencia que estaban haciendo los New Directions en Mckinley. A pesar de las quejas de Sebastian, Kurt quería que conocieran al resto del grupo al que tanto cariño le tenía.

En un instante que Blaine se disculpo para ir al baño, Sebastian se hecho sobre el asiento suspirando pesado.

- ¿Y ninguno de ellos gay? - Pregunto, levantando una ceja hacia los hombres del grupo.

- No… ¿Qué pasa, _estas interesado_? -

- No para mi,_ Blaine_… no puedo creer que de toda la juventud homosexual de Dalton ninguno sea el correcto… -

- Tienes razón con eso, igual ninguno de ellos es gay… pero si Blaine se enamora de alguien de Mckinley es un punto para mí. -

- ¿Para ti? ¡Si yo soy el que acaba de decirlo! -

- Pero son_ mis_ amigos, y fue_ mi_ idea venir aquí…-

- ¿Y de qué están pelando ahora? - Apareció de pronto Blaine, los otros dos se alertaron. - No encontré el baño, decidí regresar antes de perderme… -

Cuando el show termino, el grupo fue tras bambalinas para saludar a los amigos de Kurt. Blaine de inmediato fue un éxito entre los chicos, porque evidentemente era imposible que Blaine no fuera un imán para las amistades. Aunque todos tenían sus resguardos con Sebastian, "el novio", su personalidad era difícil de tragar. Puck incluso le pregunto bromeando a Kurt, por qué había elegido a la serpiente estirada en vez de a Anderson. Sebastian tuvo que contener su lado celoso para no golpearlo.

En el viaje de vuelta a la escuela, en el auto de Sebastian, mientras él y Kurt hablaban, tardaron en notar que Blaine estaba muy silencioso en el asiento trasero. Cuando Kurt se percato, observo desde el espejo como Blaine miraba un papel entre sus manos.

- Blaine… _¿Qué es eso…?_ -

Blaine se sobresalto e intento ocultar el papel.

-_ ¡Nada!_ Jaja… disculpen, solo me distraje… -

- ¿Blaine…? - Inquirió Sebastian interesado.

Blaine los ignoro mirando hacia la ventana, arrugando el papel tras su espalda.

Sebastian y Kurt se miraron de manera cómplice.

Sebastian paro el auto cuando pudo, mientras Kurt se arrojaba sobre el asiento trasero, para atacar a Blaine en busca de quitarle el papel. Pronto Sebastian lo estaba apoyando, y entre los dos lograron someterlo.

Kurt le quito el papel y lo abrió de inmediato. Y allí leyo un numero de teléfono escrito en una letra muy horrible, y el nombre desprolijo: _Sam Evans_. Kurt empalideció.

- _¿¡SAM TE INVITO A SALIR!?_ - Exclamó Kurt.

- ¡Kurt dame eso! - Blaine forcejeo, sus orejas poniéndose coloradas.

- ¿Sam? - Inquirió Sebastian soltando a Blaine. - _¿El rubio teñido con labios de pescado?_ -

- ¡Pero si Sam no es gay! -

- Me… me dijo que era bisexual… - Blaine comenzó a apenarse, y termino cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

- ¡LO SABÍA! - Exclamó Kurt. - ¡Siempre supe que le gustaban los hombres…! -

- Y entonces… - Sebastian observo a Blaine, quien saco un ojo de entre sus manos para observarlo inseguro. - ¿Nos vas a contar…? -

- No podemos… ¿Llegar a Dalton primero…? -

Sebastian y Kurt volvieron a arrojársele encima para abrazarlo.

- ¡_Dios _ustedes son molestos! -

Kurt se dio por ganada esta batalla, por más que nadie supiera si lo de Blaine con Sam iba a funcionar realmente.

El problema, el par de Kurtbastian luego de unos días descubriría, era que ahora tenían una tercera persona con la cual competir por el afecto de Blaine. Y esa era una pelea que no sabían si serían capaces de ganar.


End file.
